


The Parasite Hanging Over The Desk

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, Kiss on the Cheek, Matchmaking, Mistletoe, Scheming, Sweet, adrien and duusu are captains of the gabenath ship, gabenath, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: We can't have some holiday cheer without mistletoe can we?
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 24
Kudos: 103





	The Parasite Hanging Over The Desk

“Duusu! I can’t let you do this!”

The floating branch of mistletoe bounced past Nooroo and into the office with a high pitched squeal. Nooroo faltered in his flight. He fluttered his wings and pushed off to give him more speed. The mistletoe grew close. He reached out to take hold, but Duusu maneuvered the mistletoe into a shake. With a scream, he collided against the wall. Duusu giggled again. Her frantic movements slowed as she reached Gabriel’s desk. She lifted the mistletoe over her head and eased it up to stick it on the wad of tape on the ceiling. 

A groan came from the floor. Nooroo rose back up into the air just as Duusu floated back to admire the mistletoe. 

“And ta-da! There! Doesn’t it look wonderful?” Duusu clapped her blob shaped hands together.

Nooroo had become still. With a blink, his mouth gaped open. With a wild shake of his head, he let a panicked shout.

“We’re going to get into so much trouble for this!” 

“Re _lax_ Nu-nu, we’re not gonna get in trouble! I betcha anything that they’ll _thank us._ I promised Nathalie that I’ll give her the best Christmas present ever and what’s better than a love confession that leads to a _passionate_ kiss!”

Nooroo facepalmed. Then clutched his antennas. 

“Have you lost your _mind?_ We’re not supposed to interfere with our masters’ personal lives like this! It’s _dangerous!_ It’s against our _code!_ It’s--”

“Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la—I’m not _listening!_ ” Duusu covered the sides of her head. 

A sudden noise made Nooroo freeze. His antennas twitched and he grabbed Duusu by the arm.

“Someone’s coming! We have to get outta here!”

The doorknob began to turn. Nooroo dragged Duusu behind one of the mannequins. Stifling another squeal, Duusu eagerly peeked out to only have Nooroo tug her back.

“It’s gonna happen! It’s gonna happen! The kiss! The kiss! **The kiss!** ” Duusu exclaimed.

The door opened. Duusu’s jaw dropped.

“The _kid?_ ” 

The two kwamis watched Adrien walk in. He crossed over to Nathalie’s desk and took out a card from his shirt’s inside pocket.

“This is _perfect!_ ” He held out the card. “Two hours of getting the handwriting right to the last loop and I am one hundred percent certain that Nathalie will think it’s from dad! And as she reads his heartfelt wishes for Christmas, she’ll fall in love with him. And then, when they confess their true feelings, he’ll ask her to marry him, and we’ll be a happy family!” Adrien hugged the card close to his chest. 

Nooroo nervously shifted about. Duusu pouted. 

“My plan is _so_ much better than that pile of _drivel,_ ” she blew a raspberry. 

Adrien went to put the card on Nathalie’s desk but stopped.

“Of course this is going to work! There’s no way she’ll see the handwriting’s mine. She’ll totally think it’s him—it’s so obvious that she likes him what are you talking about?” Adrien’s voice came out as a protesting shout.

Nooroo’s eyes widened.

“Who is he talking to?” His voice had taken on a suspicious tone.

“To himself _duh!_ I do that all the time,” Duusu spread her tail feathers out then back in.

Nooroo made a frustrated sound and moved closer to the top of the mannequin’s shoulder to get a better view.

“That’s not the point! There’s no one with him and he doesn’t have his _phone_ out! This is something that I have to let my Master know about. If there’s—“

Duusu pushed him out of the way.

“Lemme see!”

Adrien smoothed out the edges of the card and propped it against the desk lamp. He turned and froze in his tracks.

“Uh oh!” 

Duusu squealed again.

“They’re coming!” She clasped her hands together, then vaulted over the mannequin’s shoulder. “They’re—“

Nooroo dragged her back just as Gabriel and Nathalie entered the room.

“Adrien what are you doing here?” Came Gabriel’s cool voice.

“I— was looking for Nathalie. I’m having trouble with my math homework,” Adrien avoided looking at his father right in the eye. 

“Sure. Why don’t you show me?” Nathalie beckoned to Adrien to take a seat at her desk.

Adrien nervously gazed behind him.

“Actually it’s up in my room. Hang on let me go get it,” Adrien spun around to face the door. He took a step forward.

“Adrien _wait._ ”

Adrien turned around. Gabriel was at his desk. He pointed up at the mistletoe.

“Why is this _parasite_ hanging over my desk?”

Nooroo and Duusu inched in closer to the top of the mannequin’s neck. They peeked out to see a confused expression wash over Adrien’s face. Nathalie looked over at father and son then curiously moved towards her own desk once she spotted the card. 

“That was already there when I came in,” he said.

“Are you _sure?_ Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah I’m sure! One of the cleaning staff must have put it there,” Adrien’s voice got a tad bit louder.

“Oh good we’re not getting blamed,” Nooroo said under his breath.

Gabriel took a step forward.

“Adrien. I’m going to ask you one more time—“

Nathalie cleared her throat. She pointed at the space above Gabriel’s head.

“Sir, you’re standing underneath the mistletoe,” even though her voice was calm, there was an underlying surprise that Duusu picked up on. She placed her hands over her mouth and let out a squee. 

Gabriel looked up.

“Well I suppose I am.”

Nathalie then faced Adrien. 

“I’ll be right up to help you as well as,” she held up Adrien’s card. “Address _My dearest Nathalie. As the year draws to a close I find that I cannot keep these feelings inside me any longer. You have stolen my heart and even though I would ask for it back for Christmas, I want you to cherish it as if it were your own. If you feel the same way as I do, meet me after work in the front hall. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Love, Gabriel._ ”

Duusu let out a vindicated sound. Nooroo shushed her. 

Adrien’s face paled. He threw his hands up. 

“Ok! I admit I wrote the card but I did _not_ put the mistletoe up there I **swear**! It must have been one of the staff or I don’t know an elf or a Christmas fairy?!”

Nooroo’s hands dug into the mannequin’s neck.

“No! No! No! _No!_ Don’t say that they’re going to find out it was _us!_ ”

Duusu’s eyes were glued to scene before them. She crossed her blob shaped hands to the best of her ability was and muttering _Do it, do it, do it, do it_ rapidly under her breath.

Gabriel sighed.

“Adrien go up to your room. We’ll discuss this later.” 

Adrien guiltily looked away. He sighed and quickly headed out. Gabriel and Nathalie watched with blank expressions. The door closed. She then picked up the tablet on her desk.

“You don’t have to go up just yet.”

Duusu’s mouth formed into a giant O. Despite his reluctance to take part in Duusu’s scheme, Nooroo crept up and gazed from behind her shoulder. Nathalie placed the tablet back down.

“Very well.”

There was a pause. Nathalie then let out a chuckle.

“I knew from the moment I saw that card that there was no way that you could have possibly wrote it. Gosh, it sounds like—“

“Something a middle schooler would come up with,” a rare smile crossed Gabriel’s face.

Duusu and Nooroo watched as Nathalie stepped forward. They followed her movements until she reached Gabriel’s desk.

“But if he is telling the truth about the mistletoe, then we have a bit of a problem don’t we?” Nathalie gazed up at the mistletoe then back at him.

“Well it doesn’t matter. What’s done is done. We should take this down.”

Nooroo, surprised by Gabriel’s lenient attitude, flew out from behind the mannequin. It was Duusu’s turn to yank him back by the wing.

Nathalie moved Gabriel’s chair towards the spot where the mistletoe hung over. She was just about to raise her leg when she stopped.

“Wait.”

A hint of pink brightened up her cheeks as she leaned in. Her lips puckered up and pressed against Gabriel’s cheek.

Duusu screamed.

“Merry Christmas,” she softly said. 

Gabriel looked back at her, surprised. The corners of his lips twitched then broke out into a serene smile.

“Merry Christmas.”

They went to take down the mistletoe. Duusu dramatically placed a hand over her heart.

“Oh how _romantic!_ ” She exclaimed. “Nu-Nu catch me I’m about to faint from all this _love_!”

She did. Nooroo caught her just in time.


End file.
